


I Love The Way Our Hearts Collide

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: It is so easy to fall in love with Fabio. Actually, Maverick thinks he has never done something that easy in his life.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	I Love The Way Our Hearts Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when i can't sleep, Mavio is really becoming my guilty pleasure, so please forgive any mistake there might be...i'm tired. You'd make me happy if you leave kudos/comments!

It is so easy to fall in love with Fabio. Actually, Maverick thinks he has never done something that easy in his life.

It´s so easy when Fabio is next to him in bed covered by the sheets, asking for five more minutes because he doesn’t want to go to practice. And Maverick has to laugh because he will never leave the room if he would have choice, he kissed him instead, soft, carefully, just a morning kiss while Fabio has one of his hands buried in Maverick’s hair and the other one in his chest wanting for more but at the end, both of them leave this house that they call _ours._ However _,_ they will return they always do. Maybe they have to wait a few days because of practice, family, events, they are riders after all, but they will finish in their kitchen eating take away food and talking about everything.

It´s so easy to fall in love with Fabio when they are on the sofa watching some random movie, they probably will not remember when someone asks them about it, and the French rider kisses him on the neck making him forget about the movie and just thinking about the man who is beside him. It´s also so easy when Fabio comes with Jack, who it´s worried because of this contract, and the three of them end up having a special dinner with pizza and more beer than they are used to.

It doesn’t matter that they’re rivals riding in different teams.

Maverick thinks about those times when he fucked up a race or crashed, and Fabio was always there. Hugging him, being there, they don’t need to talk about it. They have never done it because they understand what it´s feels to have a bad race. So they just lay on their bed interlacing hands, and they sleep listening to the other one breathing.

Falling in love with Fabio it´s so easy that when Maverick tells the younger that he loves him, he just feels such a relief. Because it is what he fells, it is what he wants to say and it feels so damn right. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
